


Муза

by Oresamada



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresamada/pseuds/Oresamada





	Муза

Ты - моя муза,  
Творитель моей души,  
Необходимая сердцу уза,  
Затаившаяся в тиши.

Ты оплела мое сердце, мой разум.  
Пленила своей красотой.  
Шум городсткой суеты за окном   
Вывела словно какую-то заразу.  
Обняла. И стала такой родной.

Ты стряхнула пыль одиночества  
С полок моей почерневшей души,  
Добавила каплю, другую мужества  
Избавила от страха высоты.

Я встречаю рассвет, стоя над пропастью,  
Меня держит один лишь канат.  
И я опьянен свободы близостью,  
И, когда я делаю шаг, ноги мои не дрожат.  
Только улыбка просится на лицо.

Я улыбаюсь ярко, счастливо  
Мне весело как никогда  
И тут же становится так тоскливо:  
Ведь ты исполнила свою роль  
И теперь покидаешь меня... навсегда.

Но помни, где бы ты не была,  
Ты всегда будешь моей мечтой,  
В музыке жизни незаменимой нотой.  
Той, кто эту музыку и создала.


End file.
